Survivor Rankdown Reloaded
Um yeah, sign up if you're into it. Sexually. #Mattyboi the Sex Daddy Boy #S to the G #COKEMAN11(me) #max #Br0n0s0meb0dy -role model to your son tho #Me. I Am That Epic, The Elusive Chantenuse... #Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! #DJ Dyna Sexed Up The Mixtape Part 8 #Red October #Rhoda the creepy enjoyer 39 Days, 10 Rankers, 633 Incarnations, 1... SURVIVOR! BRUNO'S NOMS *'Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)' *Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island) *Russell Hantz (Samoa) *Rocky Reid (Fiji) *Colton Cumbie (One World) *'Alicia Rosa (One World)' *'Corinne Kaplan (Gabon)' *'Rodney Lavoie (Worlds Apart)' *Will Sims II Play On My Computer (Worlds Apart) *Jeff Varner (Game Changers) *Michael Skupin (Philippines) *Zeke Smith (Millenials vs Gen X) *'Terry Deitz (Panama)' *'Roark Luskin (Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers)' *Vile Gayson (Kaoh Rong) *'Jeff Kent (Philippines)' *'Candice Woodcock (Cook Islands)' *Mookie Lee (Fiji) *'Lisa Welchel (Philippines)' *LJ "Where's the vagina?" McKanas (Cagayan) 633. Russell Hantz (Samoa)- Cut by Matthew I grabbed the obvious first cut because I hate making tough choices. I mean, it's obvious why Russell sucks. He takes up all the fucking screentime in Samoa, he starts out EXTREME IDOL CULTURE which has morphed into that which allows Ben to win HvHvH, and he's gross and little, like a little homunculus. This is also his incarnation in which he neither: a. makes Sandra better by acting as a foil, b. cries like a bitch. Bonus points for fucking Michaela purely to spite Brandon, but that happens later. Gonna save Rodney, cuz c'mon, he's funny! 632. Will Sims II (worlds apart) - cut by dyna there's an argument to make that will sims is slightly decent, towards like, the beginning and end of WA, and I do not think he is the person most to blame for WA being an inexorable hellhole. however, my guy yelled and screamed at a defenseless waif who was just trying to Play The Game for like, a long while, and never once thought it was maybe the wrong thing to do (and also if you go into the season knowing that's gonna happen, like me, you can see flashes of it earlier on). so yeah, lifeless oaf who did One Extremely Shitty Thing and suffered 0 consequences for it. bad saving gabon corinne because of her strategy voice 631. Colton Cumbie (One World)- cut by Rhonda I mean, there's probably a less obvious choice, getting medevaced sucks and you could argue that the season got less entertaining as it went. But at what cost? He was racist, whiny, petty, arrogant, a bully and a hypocrite. He can't stand the survival aspect and can't take it when things don't go his way. I wouldn't say he's a good survivor player either, just a season with bad players. He wouldn't win in the end from the jury and made some dumb moves. Plus, they get make OW entertaining with different editing or committing to the twist (more Kat and Chrisitina would have made me like it). I cringed more than was entertained. I will the Billy Garcia, and save Candice. 630. Phillip Sheppard (Redemption Island) - Cut by MrE If Russell is the bringer of the Dark Age of Survivor then Phillip is the biggest example of it. The "Big Character" mentality was in full swing here and he is just so self aware in his faux-insanity that it's disgusting. He's just willing to be obnoxious and torture everyone for 39 days with his brand of stupidity. He also made Steve (understandably) calling him crazy into a race thing and would be casually sexist and all that. It's all terrible bullshit and he's a stain on survivor. Saving Andrew Savage. 629. Jeff Varner (Game Changers) - Cut by Reddy This goes without saying because outing someone on national TV is fucking abhorrent and as if that wasn't bad enough Varner himself is gay? So he especially should have known better, and the fact that he tried to capitalize on the infamy is disgusting. Also, this moment was shared to Hell on social media, friends of mine shared and reacted to it, and it was weird yet still upsetting all the same. The outing also appeared on a ton of Trans-centric 2017 lists and if that doesn't illustrate just how bad this is, I don't know what will. Varner's an embarrassment. Saving Lisa Whelchel because she's a modern Kathy VO 628. Rocky Reid (Fiji) - Cut by SG There are various SG anti-faves in this first set of noms, but this one is I think the easiest cut and the worst one. I think everyone already knows, but Rocky was an awful, probably sexist and homophobic bully who made an already dour and depressing pre-merge all that much worse. Him bullying Anthony Robinson constantly for not being a man or some dumb shit until he and Anthony ended up on a tribe of all guys and he got to vote him out is probably the least righteous thing to happen on all Survivor. Luckily, the Four Horseman inexplicably decided to vote him out over Lisi the very next episode and we were spared any more of this. And it all works out in the end anyway because Rocky was actually a repressed homosexual this entire time and Anthony! seems to be have had a much better post-game career. Saving Roark because she's just forgettable rather than outright awful like the rest of these and doesn't deserve to go yet 627. Zeke Smith (Millennials vs. Gen X) - Cut by CK Zeke is a direct product of #BigMoves culture. more info soon saving Terry. respect ur elders update: i'm back to discuss my true Zeke emotions. i feel like Zeke is the type of person who would be awesome to meet and maybe ''awesome to discuss Survivor with. that being said, Zeke is very much a Part of the Problem when it comes to modern Survivor's issues. it was somewhat funny when he showed up to like...roast Hannah in ep 3, but on the whole, I didn't find him very remarkable until the merge in which he elected to ''exclusively ''target my favorites (Michelle, Taylor, Hannah) except for when he rallied the troops (UGH @that metaphor. it popped up like 10 times) and took Chris out. luckily he was #WillWahlOwnt but his biggest offense was basing his jury vote on '''who evolved the game of Survivor more'. Survivor can only evolve so much before it becomes a complex and hard-to-follow strategyfest... sounds like MvGX to me 626. Kyle "Vile" "Sarg" "Jason" Jason (Kaoh Rong) - Cut by Toad Kyle Jason hatred SHOULD be self-explanatory, but somehow he has a pretty decent fanbase by virtue of being a "~complex villain~" or some shit? I won't stand for that. Just because he talked about his daughter being autistic once or twice doesn't excuse him for being "an ugly ass turd" (--Survivor321) for the entire rest of his stay in the game. He was just a giant raging asshole to Alecia as well as basically every other woman in the game and earth angel Joe del Campo, and he didn't even have the decency to have a hilarious downfall like Scot, instead just hanging around and being pointless for 1-2 more episodes then being inconsequentially picked off. And unlike Scot, who just seems like your average harmless dick, I do believe Jason is a legitimately horrible person in real life if his Twitter feed is any indication. In addition, he and Scot are the reason that 1) Aubry lost and 2) Probst feels the need to make all these awful new jury twists, so he can add "actively making the franchise worse" to his greatest hits. The one redeeming quality he has (other than his "ANUS" tattoo, of course) is his presence in Toadvivor: Jamaica, but that's not even canon. And of course, creating Jar Jar Binks can't be forgiven. Saving... Jeff Kent? He sucks but at least he provided one moment of hilarity 625. Michael Skupin (Philippines) - Cut by That Sunny Ok so the guy did a pyramid scheme and is a pedophile so??? why the fuck is he even this high also he was irrelevant this season but was so convinced he won that he spoiled the season and told people he won but then... lmao he was like MOR2? and didnt matter but he cut hit in the head by Abi but that's an Abi moment. 2 bad there weren't bigger fires in philippines :( Saving Alicia because Sunny's a dumb ass. Dyna's Gay-Ass Noms * Joe Dowdle (Tocantins) * Debbie Beebe (Tocantins) * Charlie Herschel (Gabon) * Carolyn Rivera (Worlds Apart) * Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart) * Reed Kelly (SJDS) * John Rocker (SJDS) * Morgan McLeod (Cagayan) * Tony Vlachos (Cagayan) * Brian Heidik (Thailand) * Becky Lee (Cook Islands) * Rob Mariano (Redemption Island) * Laura Morrett (Blood vs. Water) * Spencer Bledsoe (Cambodia) * Erik Reichenbach (Caramoan) * Philip Sheppard (Caramoan) * Tom Buchanan (Africa) * Tom Westman (Palau) * LJ McKanas (Cagayan) * Mookie Lee (Fiji) 624. Boston Rob (Redemple Temple) - by Brühñô never seen ri but ya know Saving tont nachos g.oddess 623. Becky Lee (Cook Islands)- by matty moo Fitting that I cut the first female. I could have taken the easy, boring cut (P***lip) but instead I decided I'd take the less boring cut, although the more boring player, Becky. She got really far and was literally nothing to anyone. I guess. Also, she made her alliance with Yul because they were both Korean, which, um, RACIST. Also, this set of noms has a lot of people who I don't feel too strongly about really, so... I took down the one I felt the least about. I save Mike, cuz he was Shirin's white knight. 622. Phillip Sheppard (Caramoan) - by SG Cutting Phillip because someone has to make the easy cuts or else the real hellbeasts like this will get way too far because everyone assumes someone else will cut them. Anyway, I haven't seen Caramoan, but I have seen RI, and Phillip is probably why I didn't watch Survivor again until BvW. His being so annoying and awful completely turned me off to the show (along with me hating Boston Rob and him cakewalking to the win), and from what I've heard, Phillip was just as bad in his second appearance. I save Debbie I guess because she was UTRfun and the only person here I care about even a little bit 621. Spencer Bledsoe (Cambodia) by Epic Spencer's Cambodia edit honestly annoys me the more I think about it. Like, a showdown of so many people we've been waiting to see back for so long and Spencer hogs a ton of screentime, which is annoying on its own but expected, I guess. But all of this edit is dedicated to this redemption arc of him learning to have emotions? he's like CPPP8 every pre-merge episode and it continues into the post-merge. He' still well-edited the whole time until the finale where it's revealed that ha, Spencer was actually the frigid asshole we all thought he was the whole time! So like...what was the point of the redemption arc? It was honestly one of the kindest edits I've ever seen given to a 0 vote-getter. The flaws in hsi game were literally not brought up until the finale. It annoyed the hell out of me. Also oblgiatory Spencer advances the superfan mindset of evolving the game which is ruining Survivor blah blah blah blah Saving MAMA C MISS CAROLYN, who is a random in this pool of evil. 620. Brian Heidik (Thailand) - by Töd My first two cuts now span the entire continuum of Survivor321's contestant opinions. I don't know if anyone here has actually seen Thailand so I'm cutting Heidik before he can weasel his way to the top 300 or something. Basically, the guy's a legit sociopath - I guess they were looking for a literal used car salesman to cast, but it worked too well and so he just acted unsettling and robotic all season then won. Redditors like to hail Heidik as some sort of strategic genius, which is likely because he was one of the first gamebots EVER if you think about it, but anyone who only wins a jury vote by ONE against Clay Jordan can't possibly be all that. Also iirc he tried to campaign to get Ted out because he didn't want two black people winning in a row, and then there's the fact that he shot a puppy. Just a lovely guy, really. Ozzy did porn star-turned-Survivor contestant better anyway, and Heidik gives Brians all over the world a bad name. Saving Erik because he's a good person who doesn't deserve this 619. Mookie Lee (Fiji) - by CK Like most of the Fiji cast, offered nothing except one facial reaction gif. Homeboy really did think he was slick by trying to idol Cassandra "Mhm" Franklin out of the game...surprise. I don't have much else to say about Mookie! I also am very anti-Fiji so I'm slimming its weight in this rankdown. c ya Saving Laura M. because Ciera voted her out and she deserves some retribution 618. Charlie Herschel (Gabon)- by Survivor321 Out of every contestant on this list, Charlie probably rubbed me the wrong way the most out of them. His grating, whiny voice and annoying mannerisms certainly didn't endear him to me, but what made me despise him was probably his obsessive devotion to Marcus. Ally bromances are nothing groundbreaking on Survivor and I certainly appreciate them when the chemistry is edited well and it genuinely exists, but I didn't sense it between those two. Lacking Randy's blunt, old man wit also didn't help his case and I often felt that out of the Onions, he had the least prominence. He saves Reed. 617. Joe Dowdle (Tocantins)- cut by the red dude Uninspiring and kind of boring, the worst member of the Jalapao 4. Saving Morgan bc tits. 616. LJ McKanas (Cagayan) -cut by Rhonda Hoping I can just edit this, since we aren't going in any order. I figured why not go ahead and eliminate LJ since he's been on two lists so far. Yeah, he made that horrible tweet and I hope it prevents him from being on Survivor again. Other than that, he was okay in Cagayan, with a couple of confessionals I remember and having an important storyrole with Tony and Trish. But not a major character, and certainly not as iconic as others in that season. So we aren't losing out with him going. I guess I'll save Tom Westman. Unless he did some terrible thing that means he should go, feel like he's a good enough winner and nice enough guy not to be this low. Toad's Heterosexual-Ass Noms *Tom Buchanan (Africa) *'John Raymond (Thailand)' *Rob Mariano (All-Stars) *Yul Kwon (Cook Islands) *'Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)' *Corinne Kaplan (Gabon) *'Marcus Lehman (Gabon)' *Ben Browning (Samoa) *Russell Hantz (HvV) *Jane Bright (Nicaragua) *'Natalie Tenerelli (RI)' *David Murphy (RI) *'Coach Wade (South Pacific)' *Alicia Rosa (One World) *Corinne Kaplan (Caramoan) *'Josh Canfield (SJDS)' *'John Rocker (SJDS)' *'Tasha Fox (Cambodia)' *Zeke Smith (Game Changers) *'Ryan Ulrich (HvHvH)' 615. David Murphy (RI) - Cut by SG This is kind of the continuation of my personal vendetta with RI and how after having it as my first season I gave up on Survivor for a while, but David was definitely one of the worst offenders. He was insufferable and incredibly annoying every single time he appeared onscreen and unfortunately stayed over Sarita, one of the only decent people from RI (voting off Russell for no reason other than not wanting him to be on TV anymore <3). That meant he survived until jury and gave the first "I'm not talking to the finalists, I'm talking to the jury" speech where he condescended to a bunch of people who were all going to vote for Rob anyway to not be bitter and give it to who played the best game and all that. If we can thank Kyle Jason and Scot for one thing, I guess it's that the David Murphy-style speech is dead. Saving... I guess Tasha? I didn't loathe her in Cambodia and towards the beginning of the season she was actually kind of easy to root for. S/o to Toad for having noms good enough where I don't want to save anyone I guess 614. Zeke Smith (Game Changers) - Cut by CK Pt. II of why I'm not a Zeke fan: Game Changers. It should be noted that he handled the Varner situation super well while on the show and that situation has no bearing on this ranking. Zeke's spot on Game Changers was really unwarranted. Zeke claims he was asked to do the show within minutes of being voted out of MvGX, which is something I completely believe re: Michaela, but with Zeke, who did nothing to warrant being remotely considered a strategic player besides make 1000 military references with regards to his post-merge game...I just don't see it. We know David was asked too and declined, so in all honesty, I'm incredibly hesitant to believe that Zeke was really production's go-to for the big Game Changing season. Zeke wasn't horrific, in fact he was pretty lowkey, on Game Changers, until around the time he rose to prominence by pushing to vote out Sandra. Big bad. Horrific move for viewers. He kept making bad moves later down the line, except they became bad moves for Zeke himself: he seemed to want to just vote people out for the sake of shock value. Truly a game changer; king of strategic prowess. He got his comeuppance in the game later, though, when his real life friend Andrea verbally castrated him with the iconic phrase "terrible move, you suck at this game, I hope I see you never," but unfortunately, that was about it when it came to appreciating his downfall. Zeke was such a boring gamebot that I couldn't really appreciate his downfall at all. it was bad Saving Ryan. sorry 613. Alicia Rosa (One World)- cut by Matthew Well, I suppose it's up to me to cut the awful females of the Survivor world as the sole misogynist in the house. Alicia is fucking awful. She's a racist bully and stuff. She's crass, and not in a good way. She ruined the -amazing- Survivor power couple we'd all been waiting for (Darolina Richard Hatch (Borneo) Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo) Rudy Boesch (Borneo) Sue Hawk (Borneo) Sean Kenniff (Borneo) Colleen Haskell (Borneo) Gervase Peterson (Borneo) Jenna Lewis (Borneo) Greg Buis (Borneo) Gretchen Cordy (Borneo) Joel Klug (Borneo) Dirk Been (Borneo) Ramona Gray (Borneo) Stacey Stillman (Borneo) BB Andersen (Borneo) Sonja Christopher (Borneo) Tina Wesson (Australia) Colby Donaldson (Australia) Keith Famie (Australia) Elisabeth Filarski (Australia) Rodger Bingham (Australia) Amber Brkich (Australia) Nick Brown (Australia) Jerri Manthey (Australia) Alicia Calaway (Australia) Jeff Varner (Australia) Mike Skupin (Australia) Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia) Mitchell Olson (Australia) Maralyn Hershey (Australia) Kel Gleason (Australia) Debb Eaton (Australia) Ethan Zohn (Africa) Kim Johnson (Africa) Lex van den Berghe (Africa) Tom Buchanan (Africa) Teresa Cooper (Africa) Kim Powers (Africa) Frank Garrison (Africa) Brandon Quinton (Africa) Kelly Goldsmith (Africa) Clarence Black (Africa) Lindsey Richter (Africa) Silas Gaither (Africa) Linda Spencer (Africa) Carl Bilancione (Africa) Jessie Camacho (Africa) Diane Ogden (Africa) Vecepia Towery (Marquesas) Neleh Dennis (Marquesas) Kathy Vavrick-O’Brien (Marquesas) Paschal English (Marquesas) Sean Rector (Marquesas) Robert DeCanio (Marquesas) Tammy Leitner (Marquesas) Zoe Zanidakis (Marquesas) John Carroll (Marquesas) Rob Mariano (Marquesas) Gina Crews (Marquesas) Gabriel Cade (Marquesas) Sarah Jones (Marquesas) Hunter Ellis (Marquesas) Patricia Jackson (Marquesas) Peter Harkey (Marquesas) Clay Jordan (Thailand) Jan Gentry (Thailand) Helen Glover (Thailand) Ted Rogers Jr. (Thailand) Jake Billingsley (Thailand) Penny Ramsey (Thailand) Ken Stafford (Thailand) Erin Collins (Thailand) Shii Ann Huang (Thailand) Robb Zbacnik (Thailand) Stephanie Dill (Thailand) Ghandia Johnson (Thailand) Jed Hildebrand (Thailand) Tanya Vance (Thailand) John Raymond (Thailand) Jenna Morasca (Amazon) Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon) Rob Cesternino (Amazon) Butch Lockley (Amazon) Heidi Strobel (Amazon) Christy Smith (Amazon) Alex Bell (Amazon) Deena Bennett (Amazon) Dave Johnson (Amazon) Roger Sexton (Amazon) Shawna Mitchell (Amazon) Jeanne Hebert (Amazon) JoAnna Ward (Amazon) Daniel Lue (Amazon) Janet Koth (Amazon) Ryan Aiken (Amazon) Sandra Diaz-Twine (Pearl Islands) Lillian Morris (Pearl Islands) Jon Dalton (Pearl Islands) Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands) Burton Roberts (Pearl Islands) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands) Tijuana Bradley (Pearl Islands) Rupert Boneham (Pearl Islands) Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands) Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands) Osten Taylor (Pearl Islands) Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands) Trish Dunn (Pearl Islands) Michelle Tesauro (Pearl Islands) Ryan Shoulders (Pearl Islands) Nicole Delma (Pearl Islands) Amber Brkich (All-Stars) Rob Mariano (All-Stars) Jenna Lewis (All-Stars) Rupert Boneham (All-Stars) Tom Buchanan (All-Stars) Shii-Ann Huang (All-Stars) Alicia Calaway (All-Stars) Kathy Vavrick-O’Brien (All-Stars) Lex van den Berghe (All-Stars) Jerri Manthey (All-Stars) Ethan Zohn (All-Stars) Colby Donaldson (All-Stars) Richard Hatch (All-Stars) Sue Hawk (All-Stars) Rob Cesternino (All-Stars) Jenna Morasca (All-Stars) Rudy Boesch (All-Stars) Tina Wesson (All-Stars) Chris Daugherty (Vanuatu) Twila Tanner (Vanuatu) Scout Cloud Lee (Vanuatu) Eliza Orlins (Vanuatu) Julie Berry (Vanuatu) Ami Cusack (Vanuatu) Leann Slaby (Vanuatu) Chad Crittenden (Vanuatu) Lea Masters (Vanuatu) Rory Freeman (Vanuatu) John Kenney (Vanuatu) Lisa Keiffer (Vanuatu) Bubba Sampson (Vanuatu) Brady Finta (Vanuatu) Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu) John Palyok (Vanuatu) Dolly Neely (Vanuatu) Brook Geraghty (Vanuatu) Tom Westman (Palau) Katie Gallagher (Palau) Ian Rosenberger (Palau) Jenn Lyon (Palau) Caryn Groedel (Palau) Gregg Carey (Palau) Stephenie LaGrossa (Palau) Janu Tornell (Palau) Coby Archa (Palau) Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau) Ibrehem Rahman (Palau) James Miller (Palau) Angie Jakusz (Palau) Willard Smith (Palau) Kim Mullen (Palau) Jeff Wilson (Palau) Ashlee Ashby (Palau) Jolanda Jones (Palau) Wanda Shirk (Palau) Jonathan Libby (Palau) Danni Boatwright (Guatemala) Stephenie LaGrossa (Guatemala) Rafe Judkins (Guatemala) Lydia Morales (Guatemala) Cindy Hall (Guatemala) Judd Sergeant (Guatemala) Gary Hogeboom (Guatemala) Jamie Newton (Guatemala) Bobby Jon Drinkard (Guatemala) Brandon Bellinger (Guatemala) Amy O’Hara (Guatemala) Brian Corridan (Guatemala) Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala) Blake Towsley (Guatemala) Brooke Struck (Guatemala) Brianna Varela (Guatemala) Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala) Jim Lynch (Guatemala) Aras Baskauskas (Panama) Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama) Terry Deitz (Panama) Cirie Fields (Panama) Shane Powers (Panama) Courtney Marit (Panama) Bruce Kanegai (Panama) Sally Schumann (Panama) Austin Carty (Panama) Nick Stanbury (Panama) Dan Barry (Panama) Bobby Mason (Panama) Ruth-Marie Milliman (Panama) Misty Giles (Panama) Melinda Hyder (Panama) Tina Scheer (Panama) Yul Kwon (Cook Islands) Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands) Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands) Adam Gentry (Cook Islands) Parvati Shallow (Cook Islands) Jonathan Penner (Cook Islands) Candice Woodcock (Cook Islands) Nate Gonzalez (Cook Islands) Jenny Guzon-Bae (Cook Islands) Rebecca Borman (Cook Islands) Brad Virata (Cook Islands) Flicka Smith (Cook Islands) Cristina Coria (Cook Islands) Cao Boi Bui (Cook Islands) Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands) JP Calderon (Cook Islands) Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands) Billy Garcia (Cook Islands) Sekou Bunch (Cook Islands) Earl Cole (Fiji) Cassandra Franklin (Fiji) Dreamz Herd (Fiji) Yau-Man Chan (Fiji) Boo Bernis (Fiji) Stacy Kimball (Fiji) Alex Angarita (Fiji) Edgardo Rivera (Fiji) Michelle Yi (Fiji) Lisi Linares (Fiji) Anthony! Robinson (Fiji) Rita Verreos (Fiji) Liliana Gomez (Fiji) Gary Stritesky (Fiji) Sylvia Kwan (Fiji) Erica Durousseau (Fiji) Jessica deBen (Fiji) Todd Herzog (China) Courtney Yates (China) Amanda Kimmel (China) Denise Martin (China) Peih-Gee Law (China) Erik Huffman (China) James Clement (China) Frosti Zernow (China) Jean-Robert Bellande (China) Jaime Dugan (China) Sherea Lloyd (China) Aaron Reisberger (China) Dave Cruser (China) Leslie Nease (China) Ashley Massaro (China) Chicken Morris (China) Parvati Shallow (Micronesia) Amanda Kimmel (Micronesia) Cirie Fields (Micronesia) Natalie Bolton (Micronesia) Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia) Alexis Jones (Micronesia) James Clement (Micronesia) Jason Siska (Micronesia) Ozzy Lusth (Micronesia) Eliza Orlins (Micronesia) Ami Cusack (Micronesia) Tracy Hughes-Wolf (Micronesia) Kathy Sleckman (Micronesia) Chet Welch (Micronesia) Jonathan Penner (Micronesia) Joel Anderson (Micronesia) Mikey Bortone (Micronesia) Yau-Man Chan (Micronesia) Mary Sartain (Micronesia) Jon Dalton (Micronesia) Bob Crowley (Gabon) Susie Smith (Gabon) Sugar Kiper (Gabon) Matty Whitmore (Gabon) Ken Hoang (Gabon) Crystal Cox (Gabon) Randy Bailey (Gabon) Marcus Lehman (Gabon) Dan Kay (Gabon) Ace Gordon (Gabon) Kelly Czarnecki (Gabon) GC Brown (Gabon) Jacquie Berg (Gabon) Paloma Soto-Castillo (Gabon) Gillian Larson (Gabon) Michelle Chase (Gabon) JT Thomas (Tocantins) Stephen Fishbach (Tocantins) Erinn Lobdell (Tocantins) Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins) Coach Wade (Tocantins) Debbie Beebe (Tocantins) Sierra Reed (Tocantins) Tyson Apostol (Tocantins) Brendan Synnott (Tocantins) Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins) Spencer Duhm (Tocantins) Sandy Burgin (Tocantins) Jerry Sims (Tocantins) Candace Smith (Tocantins) Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins) Natalie White (Samoa) Mick Trimming (Samoa) Brett Clouser (Samoa) Jaison Robinson (Samoa) Shambo Waters (Samoa) Monica Padilla (Samoa) Dave Ball (Samoa) John Fincher (Samoa) Laura Morett (Samoa) Kelly Sharbaugh (Samoa) Erik Cardona (Samoa) Liz Kim (Samoa) Russell Swan (Samoa) Ashley Trainer (Samoa) Yasmin Giles (Samoa) Betsy Bolan (Samoa) Mike Borassi (Samoa) Marisa Calihan (Samoa) Sandra Diaz-Twine (HvV) Parvati Shallow (HvV) Jerri Manthey (HvV) Colby Donaldson (HvV) Rupert Boneham (HvV) Danielle DiLorenzo (HvV) Candice Woodcock (HvV) Amanda Kimmel (HvV) JT Thomas (HvV) Courtney Yates (HvV) Coach Wade (HvV) Rob Mariano (HvV) James Clement (HvV) Tyson Apostol (HvV) Tom Westman (HvV) Cirie Fields (HvV) Randy Bailey (HvV) Stephenie LaGrossa (HvV) Sugar Kiper (HvV) Fabio Birza (Nicaragua) Chase Rice (Nicaragua) Sash Lenahan (Nicaragua) Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua) Dan Lembo (Nicaragua) Benry Henry (Nicaragua) Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua) NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua) Brenda Lowe (Nicaragua) Marty Piombo (Nicaragua) Alina Wilson (Nicaragua) Jill Behm (Nicaragua) Yve Rojas (Nicaragua) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua) Tyrone Davis (Nicaragua) Jimmy Tarantino (Nicaragua) Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua) Shannon Elkins (Nicaragua) Wendy DeSmidt-Kohlhoff (Nicaragua) Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island) Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island) Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island) Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island) Matt Elrod (Redemption Island) Grant Mattos (Redemption Island) Ralph Kiser (Redemption Island) Steve Wright (Redemption Island) Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island) Sarita White (Redemption Island) Stephanie Valencia (Redemption Island) Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island) Kristina Kell (Redemption Island) Russell Hantz (Redemption Island) Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island) Sophie Clarke (South Pacific) Coach Wade (South Pacific) Albert Destrade (South Pacific) Rick Nelson (South Pacific) Brandon Hantz (South Pacific) Edna Ma (South Pacific) John Cochran (South Pacific) Whitney Duncan (South Pacific) Dawn Meehan (South Pacific) Keith Tollefson (South Pacific) Jim Rice (South Pacific) Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific) Mikayla Wingle (South Pacific) Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific) Stacey Powell (South Pacific) Papa Bear Caruso (South Pacific) Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific) Kim Spradlin (One World) Sabrina Thompson (One World) Chelsea Meissner (One World) Christina Cha (One World) Tarzan Smith (One World) Kat Edorsson (One World) Troyzan Robertson (One World) Leif Manson (One World) Jonas Otsuji (One World) Jay Byars (One World) Michael Jefferson (One World) Monica Culpepper (One World) Bill Posley (One World) Matt Quinlan (One World) Nina Acosta (One World) Kourtney Moon (One World) Denise Stapley (Philippines) Lisa Whelchel (Philippines) Malcolm Freberg (Philippines) Abi-Maria Gomes (Philippines) Carter Williams (Philippines) Jonathan Penner (Philippines) Pete Yurkowski (Philippines) Artis Silvester (Philippines) Jeff Kent (Philippines) RC Saint-Amour (Philippines) Katie Hanson (Philippines) Sarah Dawson (Philippines) Dana Lambert (Philippines) Russell Swan (Philippines) Angie Layton (Philippines) Roxy Morris (Philippines) Zane Knight (Philippines) John Cochran (Caramoan) Dawn Meehan (Caramoan) Sherri Biethman (Caramoan) Eddie Fox (Caramoan) Erik Reichenbach (Caramoan) Brenda Lowe (Caramoan) Andrea Boehlke (Caramoan) Reynold Toepfer (Caramoan) Malcolm Freberg (Caramoan) Michael Snow (Caramoan) Julia Landauer (Caramoan) Matt Bischoff (Caramoan) Brandon Hantz (Caramoan) Laura Alexander (Caramoan) Shamar Thomas (Caramoan) Hope Driskill (Caramoan) Allie Pohevitz (Caramoan) Francesca Hogi (Caramoan) Tyson Apostol (Blood vs. Water) Monica Culpepper (Blood vs. Water) Gervase Peterson (Blood vs. Water) Tina Wesson (Blood vs. Water) Ciera Eastin (Blood vs. Water) Laura Morett (Blood vs. Water) Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water) Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water) Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water) Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water) Aras Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water) Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water) John Cody (Blood vs. Water) Kat Edorsson (Blood vs. Water) Brad Culpepper (Blood vs. Water) Candice Cody (Blood vs. Water) Marissa Peterson (Blood vs. Water) Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water) Colton Cumbie (Blood vs. Water) Rupert Boneham (Blood vs. Water) Tony Vlachos (Cagayan) Woo Hwang (Cagayan) Kass McQuillen (Cagayan) Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan) Trish Hegarty (Cagayan) Tasha Fox (Cagayan) Jefra Bland (Cagayan) Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan) Morgan McLeod (Cagayan) Sarah Lacina (Cagayan) Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan) Lindsey Ogle (Cagayan) Cliff Robinson (Cagayan) J’Tia Taylor (Cagayan) Brice Johnston (Cagayan) Garrett Adelstein (Cagayan) David Samson (Cagayan) Natalie Anderson (San Juan Del Sur) Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur) Missy Payne (San Juan Del Sur) Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur) Baylor Wilson (San Juan Del Sur) Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur) Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur) Reed Kelly (San Juan Del Sur) Wes Nale (San Juan Del Sur) Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur) Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur) Julie McGee (San Juan Del Sur) Dale Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur) Kelley Wentworth (San Juan Del Sur) Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur) John Rocker (San Juan Del Sur) Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur) Nadiya Anderson (San Juan Del Sur) Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart) Carolyn Rivera (Worlds Apart) Rodney Lavoie Jr. (Worlds Apart) Sierra Dawn Thomas (Worlds Apart) Dan Foley (Worlds Apart) Tyler Fredrickson (Worlds Apart) Shirin Oskooi (Worlds Apart) Jenn Brown (Worlds Apart) Joe Anglim (Worlds Apart) Hali Ford (Worlds Apart) Kelly Remington (Worlds Apart) Joaquin Souberbielle (Worlds Apart) Max Dawson (Worlds Apart) Lindsey Cascaddan (Worlds Apart) Nina Poersch (Worlds Apart) Vince Sly (Worlds Apart) So Kim (Worlds Apart) Jeremy Collins (Cambodia) Tasha Fox (Cambodia) Kelley Wentworth (Cambodia) Keith Nale (Cambodia) Kimmi Kappenberg (Cambodia) Abi-Maria Gomes (Cambodia) Joe Anglim (Cambodia) Stephen Fishbach (Cambodia) Ciera Eastin (Cambodia) Andrew Savage (Cambodia) Kass McQuillen (Cambodia) Woo Hwang (Cambodia) Terry Deitz (Cambodia) Monica Padilla (Cambodia) Jeff Varner (Cambodia) Peih-Gee Law (Cambodia) Shirin Oskooi (Cambodia) Vytas Baskauskas (Cambodia) Michele Fitzgerald (Kaoh Rong) Aubry Bracco (Kaoh Rong) Tai Trang (Kaoh Rong) Cydney Gillon (Kaoh Rong) Joe Del Campo (Kaoh Rong) Julia Sokolowski (Kaoh Rong) Scot Pollard (Kaoh Rong) Debbie Wanner (Kaoh Rong) Nick Maiorano (Kaoh Rong) Neal Gottlieb (Kaoh Rong) Peter Baggenstos (Kaoh Rong) Anna Khait (Kaoh Rong) Alecia Holden (Kaoh Rong) Caleb Reynolds (Kaoh Rong) Liz Markham (Kaoh Rong) Jenny Lanzetti (Kaoh Rong) Darnell Hamilton (Kaoh Rong) Adam Klein (MvGX) Hannah Shapiro (MvGX) Ken McNickle (MvGX) David Wright (MvGX) Bret LaBelle (MvGX) Jay Starrett (MvGX) Sunday Burquest (MvGX) Will Wahl (MvGX) Jessica Lewis (MvGX) Chris Hammons (MvGX) Taylor Stocker (MvGX) Michelle Schubert (MvGX) Michaela Bradshaw (MvGX) Figgy Figueroa (MvGX) CeCe Taylor (MvGX) Lucy Huang (MvGX) Paul Wachter (MvGX) Mari Takahashi (MvGX) Rachel Ako (MvGX) Sarah Lacina (Game Changers) Brad Culpepper (Game Changers) Troyzan Robertson (Game Changers) Tai Trang (Game Changers) Aubry Bracco (Game Changers) Cirie Fields (Game Changers) Michaela Bradshaw (Game Changers) Andrea Boehlke (Game Changers) Sierra Dawn Thomas (Game Changers) Debbie Wanner (Game Changers) Ozzy Lusth (Game Changers) Hali Ford (Game Changers) Sandra Diaz-Twine (Game Changers) JT Thomas (Game Changers) Malcolm Freberg (Game Changers) Caleb Reynolds (Game Changers) Tony Vlachos (Game Changers) Ciera Eastin (Game Changers) Ben Driebergen (HvHvH) Chrissy Hofbeck (HvHvH) Ryan Ulrich (HvHvH) Devon Pinto (HvHvH) Mike Zahalsky (HvHvH) Ashley Nolan (HvHvH) Lauren Rimmer (HvHvH) Joe Mann (HvHvH) JP Hilsabeck (HvHvH) Cole Medders (HvHvH) Desi Williams (HvHvH) Jessica Johnston (HvHvH) Ali Elliott (HvHvH) Roark Luskin (HvHvH) Alan Ball (HvHvH) Patrick Bolton (HvHvH) Simone Nguyen (HvHvH) Katrina Radke (HvHvH)